The Dead Girl and The Screaming Man
by an-earl
Summary: Sequel to 'In his last moments of consciousness.' "She was there. She was always there. In the darkest corners of his mind. Behind double-locked doors and memories, dumped haphazardly on top. It was a mercy,to be forgotten. But she would stay there, because she couldn't be forgotten." Kakashi deals with trauma following the death of Rin. One shot stories.
1. The Dead Girl

**Sequels to 'In his last moments of consciousness'**

 **The girl that inhabited his mind.**

She was there. She was always there. In the darkest corners of his mind. Behind double-locked doors and memories, dumped haphazardly on top to cover the entrance. She was swept to the crevices, and imprisoned away. It was a mercy, to be forgotten. But she would stay there, because she couldn't be forgotten. As long as he had one last breath to take, one last ounce of blood in his veins, she, would exist.

And every time he closed his eyes, Rin Nohara was all he could see. In the dark of the night, she would be freed from lurking behind those well-barricaded thoughts and drift back to the forefront of his mind. Rin Nohara was dead. But the word that last left her lips on the day she died, would forever ring in his ears.

"k…kakashi"

With a strangled gasp, the man's eyes snapped open, pupils dilating to their widest as he flinched awake. Hatake Kakashi willed his breaths to calm as he realised, once again, that he was alone. At once, he was relieved and disappointed at the same time. He sat up still, making a lackluster attempt to keep his eyes open- fighting a losing battle far off the battlefield. Succumbing to human nature, he shut his eyes, ready, yet never ready, to see what had been seared into his memories for the past years of his life.

The broken image of Rin Nohara lingered fresh in his mind's eye, and he could see her now. Pupils dilated, cheeks inhumanly rosy, lips chapped and brunette hair wind-tousled. Her beautiful, young face was forever etched in a state of shock- a portrait of grotesque, tear-ridden agony. He could never forget a single detail, down to the drops of sweat on her brow and rain on her forehead. On her lips was the last syllable of his name "-kashi." It was almost too painful to hear "..kakashi."

Like a broken record, her last word echoed within the walls of his psychosis. It was as if lightning struck, and in a single moment, her image changed; Rin Nohara was drenched in blood. Her blood, or his blood, he didn't know anymore. And as he watched, with his eyes closed, as the last light left her tear-stained eyes. And Rin Nohara was dead again.

* * *

Decided to tidy this fic up.


	2. The Screaming Man

**The screaming man**

He merely blinked, but Rin Nohara was there again, still staring at him those wide open eyes. Her soft, reverent voice seeped to the forefront of his mind, breaking his stoic psychosis from the inside out. The last stutter of his name, the girl's very last attempt at a word, reverberated up within him. "ka…k…kakashi" He could hear it clear as daylight, and each syllable pierced through him, over and over. He would blink again but Rin would not leave. Her face, seemingly robbed of her youthful days, screamed of a kind of betrayal that wasn't there before. And he watched, transfixed, unable to pull away from her stare, the dark and gloom of nothingness settle in. He blinked again, but Rin was still there and he watched himself, this time, thrust his arm into her chest and rip her apart. Again, he watched all the sense fade away from her eyes, and the colour of oblivion permeate them.

"GWAAAAAAAAAAA-AAAAAAHHHHEUGH"

The man woke up screaming. The sound of quick, sharp breaths surrounded the apartment room as the man repressed his violent electric chakra, on the verge of pooling at his finger tips. His heartbeat throttled against his ribcage. He was reminded of the girl again, and the feeling of a pulsating organ as his hand past through it and- "No." Stop. He can't be thinking of this now. "Stop…haah, haah..calm…calm down…control your emotions…c-control"

He woke up shaking, and even though there was a burning heat threatening to engulf him in fire, he convinced himself of the cold in the room. Cold sweat stuck his clothing to his back. Hatake Kakashi sat there in silence, his mind need not process the nightmare, having seen it night after night. The girl's face was still fresh in his mind. No. It was forever etched in stone, and he had the sharingan to thank for that. The sharingan which vigorously recorded every last detail, every last half-emotion, and he could never forget the once beautiful face of Rin Nohara. It was nothing short of torture to watch himself murder the girl who loved him over, and over and over like some broken record- to break his vow to Rin and Obito again and again and again.

It was only now that the man realised the tears rolling off his chin. Throwing a hand to his left eye, he violently brushed the hot liquid away. He drew his hand in front of him, half-expecting to see red. But he wasn't bleeding.

Dawn crept up behind him. Within a few minutes, the man was dressed; and as he pulled on his mask after wiping his tears, he escaped the ghosts in his room. He went, ready to face the ghosts at the graves.

* * *

-thanks


	3. The Greylands

**The Greylands.**

The miles ahead stretched out before them in one grey expanse: nothing to see, nothing to hear. And little by little, they made their way through the wasteland, upheaving tufts of dust as they sauntered their pace down to a walk.

"There's nothing here. There's no one around. Its just. Dust." The Konoha ninja cringed a little; hearing the his voice ring so loud against the barren lands made him half-expect it to echo back. It didn't. He looked to his captain.

"…I don't know." The captain breathed.

"…"

"Our source led us here—so it could be hidden anywhere in this place."

"If there happened to be anywhere to hide it, that is." The first nin said lightly, motioning forward, then all around him as he realised there wasn't much of a difference. "Sharingan?"

The captain walked passed him, pulling the ornate, white ANBU mask off to scan the dust with one eye. "No genjustsu."

"Ok, er, Taichou," He called out, a little quieter, " it could literally be _anywhere"_

The captain didn't turn back. "Its _underground._ Well, don't stare at my back. You're the earth type ninja. Use your chakra to extend through the earth. We need to find that scroll, and preferably before my plant dies of thirst."

"You mean Mr Ukki's on the line? Aye aye, Senpai," the first nin replied quaintly, his voice a pitch too high. He walked up to where he was sure the captain could see him, and waved a hand in a mocking salute. The Konoha nin hastened, taking a deep breath, and stamped his palms into the grounds. A flow of chakra flooded the dirt.

"Tenzo."

"Hai, Taichou?" Tenzo tried his best to sound a little bored, but he faltered little when he turned to see the captain. Something wasn't like before. _He… used my real name?_

"…Kakashi?" He answered tentatively.

Mere seconds had passed, and the lackluster-ness of their methodical trek up the grey expanse was gone. Tenzo stiffened, watching his senpai's mismatched eyes flit glaringly from one identical-looking place to another. He hadn't covered up his sharingan, and he was wandering around aimlessly, a little less than confused— eyes blaring at something he couldn't see. The thin material of the mask was stretched a little bit tighter.

"Kakashi-senpai!?"

He stopped. His breath became the loudest sound for miles.

Tenzo could've sworn they'd be jumped by two dozen enemies, but amongst the windless wasteland, they were definitely alone.

"…Sorry, Tenzo. Just—hurry up and find whatever we're looking for"

"Senpai. What the hell's up?"

The red eye turned to him with a tiredness. "…It's this place. I know this place. I fought here, during the last war."

 _The last war._ Three words. But they carried a death toll; a hell that spat out the infamous _copy-nin Kakashi._ Tenzo sifted his sight through the dust again, trying to see what Kakashi had seen here, what he had being remembering. The years had dulled the landscape, and now it was barren, deserted. Tenzo said nothing, not sure what to say to the captain. If he was supposed to say something to him. What was he supposed to do with the information that there were probably hundreds of men laid beneath his feet?

"It's nothing. _Heh heh._ Caught me up in _nostalgia._ I killed someone here. Someone important," he said heavily, as if he had to hear it himself. Kakashi hovered up his arm as if to motion to exactly where, but thought better of it.

"Forget it. That's an order. Let's just find that scroll."

"Understood. Senpai."

But that panicked face swam around his head, and Tenzo found himself looking back in the direction Kakashi was about to point to. It looked as grey as everything else, a few stones littered at random. Here and there, the earth was uneven, he noticed. The depressions of craters were rounded off: perhaps the remains of battle damage? Too much time had passed to know. If he hadn't been told, he wouldn't have guessed.

Suddenly, his chakra flared through the grounds, and the shape of a scroll was indeed buried near. Tenzo dug up the scroll, and dashed off towards the captain.

"Got it."

"Good work. Let's go."

"Senpai."

"Huh?

"…The war ended a long time ago."

"…"

"And it was a war. Many people died. Too many people caused the dying. And it certainly wasn't you."

He stiffened at the almost-slip-up he made, 'and it certainly wasn't _just_ you.'

Kakashi sighed, squeezing the scroll in his fist. He looked pale.

"C'mon, Tenzo."

"Hai, senpai."

* * *

Notes

This was from Tenzo, later known as Yamato's, point of view. It's canon that Kakashi has a plant called 'Mr Ukki,' also the name of the plant that Kishimoto himself had once.

Sorry it's a bit vague- unbeknownst to him, Kakashi returns to the place where Rin died.

I think I might post something new here sometimes...

What do you think?

-earl


End file.
